whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Protean (VTM)
Protean is a Discipline that gives vampires the ability to change form, from growing feral claws to evaporating into a cloud of mist. Protean is the signature Discipline of the Gangrel and many of its powers are geared towards surviving in the wild or evoking the strengths of natural predators. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Eyes of the Beast/Witness of Darkness: The Cainite is able to see normally after sunset, without torchlight, and can even perceive things hidden in the darkest caves. When this power is used, the vampire's Beast makes itself evident in his or her red, glowing eyes. Mortals have pronounced the effect, perhaps accurately, "the evil eye." * ** Feral Claws/'Talons of the Beast: '''Turn one's hands into dangerous claws. * ** '''Earth Meld/Entered in the Earth:' Melt into the earth to hide and rest. * ** Shape of the Beast: Transform into a specific animal. * ** Mist Form/Body of Spirit: Cainites dispute the origins and meaning of this power. Many elders, often those Embraced before hearing the word of Christ, maintain that Cainites who know their true selves are able to transcend their bodies and become one with their spirits, forming a very mist in the air. Some vampires Embraced more recently, and who are still true to Church and God, insist that the Damned are not completely forsaken - that the ability to become mist is proof of a soul, whether barred from Heaven or still capable of penance. Regardless of its source, vampires with this power can turn into mist. They may float at a brisk pace and may slip under doors, down flues and through sack-clothed windows. Furthermore, sunlight inflicts one fewer die of damage on vampires in mist form. The vampire's ability to resist powerful winds perhaps demonstrates thta mist emcompases a spirit or soul. Even storm winds flail vainly when striving to tear apart a Cainite. Yet those same winds can drive the vampire from his or her chosen path, like a leaf from a tree. Advanced Powers * ** Adaptability: Attune oneself to survive in extreme environments ** Blissful Slumber: Hibernate during the day as nearly indestructible mist ** Earth Control: Travel beneath the earth ** Flesh of Marble: Damage from physical attacks is halved ** Loki's Gift: Change into the shape of a creature who's blood you've tasted ** Shape Mastery: Cause shapeshifters to revert to their natural form * ** Animal Swarm: Transform into a swarm of small creatures ** Homunculus: Create a miniature version of yourself to act as a servant ** Restore the Mortal Visage: Temporarily appear as one did while mortal ** Shape of the Beast's Wrath: Transform into a powerful man-beast abomination ** Spectral Body: Become incorporeal while retaining one's forms and nonphysical abilities ** Turnabout: Quickly change positions by moving through the earth * ** Movement of the Slowed Body: Very slowly move while in torpor ** Mythic Form: Transform into a specific mythic creature ** Purify the Impaled Breast: Violently expel foreign objects from your body, including stakes ** Shape of the Inner Beast: Enter frenzy and transform into a monstrous killing machine * ** Adaptation: Your body instinctively shifts to provide maximum protection ** Dual Form: Split into two weaker versions of oneself ** Inward Focus: Drastically improve one's combat abilities * ** Body of the Sun: Transform your body into blazing indestructible fire ** Plot Device References Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Glossary Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Discipline (VTM)